


A Top Student Who is a Bottom | Nomin

by li_z



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Attempt at Humor, Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Butt Slapping, Come Swallowing, Consensual Non-Consent, Daddy Kink, Degrading kink, Everyone Is Gay, Face-Fucking, Hair-pulling, Kissing, M/M, Mentioned Huang Ren Jun, Mentioned Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Mentioned Mark Lee (NCT), Mentioned Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Humor, Sexual Tension, Slapping, Students, Teasing, degrading, enemies fucking, nct 2020 is coming, school sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:00:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26574889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/li_z/pseuds/li_z
Summary: Jaemin was a model student. He was neat and proper wearing his uniform and all. He follows the rules very well and managed to stay on top. Second, to him was Jeno; the boy who is rebellious but was given special treatment because of his athletism and intelligence. Jeno always teases Jaemin for not having a social life or having the school as his personality. It all changes when the uniform rule was uplifted because of a new principal.
Relationships: Lee Jeno & Na Jaemin, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 200





	A Top Student Who is a Bottom | Nomin

**Author's Note:**

> hi! i was just happy with the title so I decided to actually write it szzfhshdh i was writing this when sm decided to drop shit abt nct 2020,,, so like I kinda cried while writing this I hope it still looks okay

Jaemin was perfect indeed. The definition of the person your parents want you to be. Straight-a student, captivating, intelligent in all aspects, not to mention, mentally stable. That is the reason why he is a model student. Everyone looked up to him and his friend group. Somehow resembles the mean girls minus the toxic parts. 

Haechan is the student body president who was easy-going, organized, and who has the school-spirit. Always the one who takes initiative in school activities and makes them amazing. Renjun on the other hand is kind of the school discipline, the judge, that one student who's great at debates and always calls for justice. The embodiment of the saying small but terrible.

And of course, what school doesn't have the cliche of senior year? The trio wasn't only known for their status and greatness but as well as the rivalry that's going on with another group. The trio is prim and proper while their so-called rivals are not.

Lee Jeno, Mark Lee, and Wong Yukhei. They weren't bullies or toxic. They just give off a different vibe from the other 3. Jaemin, Haechan, and Renjun were velvety gold while they were matte navy blue. 

Mark Lee, one of the Lee brothers and the ace of the basketball team as well as being captain. Excels in linguistic aspects and fine arts. Wong Yukhei, a Chinese recruit for the swimming team that is extinguished in the Logical-mathematical aspect and in great in socializing.

Lee Jeno, the school's heartthrob with his straight-forward attitude, his great physique brought by acrobatics and soccer, and his comprehension; he was indeed outshining everyone with his Bodily-kinesthetic Intelligence. 

Maybe, that was the reason why Jeno and Jaemin had this unrelieved tension between them. Always at each other's throats and being competitive in everything.

Well, for Jaemin, it seemed like a competition where he would outdo Jeno in academics but unfortunately for him, Jeno simply didn't care. The younger had no idea why Jeno was always teasing him as if it was the only thing that brought joy to the male.

"You know, Jaemin. I haven't seen you wear anything rather than our school uniform." Jeno said as he approached the younger who was currently rewriting his notes on the transition time.

"Well, Jeno. I haven't seen you wear anything rather than your ugly attitude." Jaemin said not looking up at the elder still busy with his notes. The way the class hushed their voices with the statement of Jaemin, Jeno was embarrassed. He had asked a simple question, was it hard to answer?

"I can't help but think that school is your only personality." Jaemin stopped writing feeling offended with what Jeno had said.

"Excuse me?" He asked with furrowed eyebrows as he stood up and met Jeno's gaze. Both were just looking at each other not attempting to do anything.

"Okay, kids! Settle the fuck down!" Renjun said as he walked inside Jaemin and Jeno's classroom. He was clapping his hands as he walked towards the duo that made people stop eavesdropping. He stood in between them creating space and making the atmosphere light again.

Both Jeno and Jaemin shrugged and shook their heads as they sat back down on their chairs as if nothing happened. The scene was reoccurring to the point where it looked like a stunt. 

They hear loud footsteps coming from the outside and unveiling Yukhei and Mark by the door. The three looked at both men who were catching their breath.

"What time did he arrive?" Yukhei asked breathlessly. Jeno glanced over his watch that flashed 2:56 pm.

"He arrived roughly around 2:43?" Another person answered ignoring both Yukhei and Mark who were standing by the door.

"Am I right, Jaem?" The person had asked.

"Yes, Hyuckie," Jaemin confirmed.

"Damn!"

"Ha! Pay up Mark!" Yukhei said opening his palms in front of a dissatisfied Mark.

"I knew I should have gone for 3 minutes," Mark said shaking his head. He and Yukhei had made a bet for how long it would take for Renjun to sense the fight.

"Thanks, Hyuckie 2. Owe you one." Yukhei said towards the sitting male who just gave him a thumbs-up without sparing them a glance.

"Excuse me? I'm definitely the number one hyuckie here." Haechan said raising an eyebrow at the older who just stuck his tongue out.

"You two! Go back to class. Transition time is almost over." Renjun said walking toward the two boys who were standing in-between the door frame and dragged them out.

No, they weren't rivals. It was just an overstatement. It's just that Mark was always causing trouble for Renjun who gave up on him years ago, Yukhei having the same name pronunciation as 'Hyuckie' and Jeno constantly teasing Jaemin. 

"My proposal got approved by the school today." Haechan casually says as he munched his food while Jaemin and Renjun were frozen on their spot with bulging eyes.

"T-The uniform?" Jaemin asked each syllable quiet than the last one. Haechan nodded making both boys gasp exaggeratedly.

"I think they'll announce it during class." Haechan said and both had wide smiles placed on their faces.

"And it will be implemented next week." Haechan continued. Jaemin stood up having both arms high up while Renjun kept shouting the phrase we won! earning stares from other students.

"Wow! Am I finally gonna see the model student wear anything rather than a school uniform??" Jeno goaded Jaemin after the teacher had announced that the uniform policy will be terminated said by the new principal.

"Watch out, big boy. You don't want to provoke me." Jaemin said as he approached Jeno. The teacher had left early leaving them to wait for their dismissal time. 

Jeno only chuckled as he held his chin high smirking at the younger.

"Well, I really do like provoking you." He stated making the younger furious. Jaemin's glare morphed into an innocent smile placing both hands behind his back.

"Suit yourself." Jaemin said shrugging as he started walking back to his chair knowing for sure he'd to Jeno, never provoke him.

The weekends pass by fast as a new week was introduced to them. The uniform policy no longer exists in their school and there were no gender-based rules like no skirts for boys or no short-hair for girls. The new principal was indeed amazing.

Jaemin wasn't a fan of being normal or casual. Yes, he is indeed the textbook type of a model student but he really isn't. He looked that way just because of the stupid rule of uniforms.

He was wearing a cream-colored long-sleeved knitted ribbed button-down cardigan paired with a pecan-colored pegged pants matched with white Converse and a white mini backpack knowing that he has his things inside his locker in school. 

"Jaemin!" He heard Renjun call him who was wearing a pastel yellow sweater that reaches his mid-thigh, half tucked-in denim shorts with high-knee socks, and a white low-cut Champion.

"You look amazing. Kind of muted but still amazing." Renjun complimented as he linked his arm with Jaemin who just giggled at that.

"It's just school. I didn't need to go all out." Jaemin shrugged as both walked in the corridors towards their respective lockers.

"Hyuckie!" Jaemin exclaimed as he saw Haechan using his locker. He was wearing a maroon silk button-up shirt that was tucked inside his ripped high-waisted jeans and Misalwa Chelsea Boots.

Each of them had their own aesthetic that shows off their personalities. The school was full of diverse people who now showed their own selves with the use of clothing. All had gone to their respective classrooms and Jaemin can't take his eyes off the man who was currently sitting on his seat.

He walked towards him clearing his throat gaining the attention of the said man. He eyed Jaemin up and down getting used to the set-up of the younger.

"That's my seat." Jaemin broke their silence and the boy suddenly stood up facing Jaemin with close proximity. 

"You look amazing, sweetheart." Jeno only smirked as he said his statement. 

Jaemin scanned the boy in front of him who was wearing a navy blue long casual blazer with matching cargo pants and a black almost see-through shirt that showed his well-defined body.

"Like what you see?" Jeno asked placing his hands on the side of his hips as Jaemin looked him in the eye after scanning him up and down. 

Jaemin took his backpack off his shoulder as he leaned closer to Jeno. Both are now looking at each other intensely. Jeno's eyes trailed down towards Jaemin's glossed pink lips; he had never wanted to crash his lips with the younger more than ever. 

"You wish," Jaemin stated as he placed his bag down on the chair behind Jeno.

"If you excuse me, I need to seat down. The first period will begin soon." Jaemin said smiling towards Jeno who was dumbfounded.

The elder moved unknowingly as he glanced towards the front of the class where the clock was placed. He looked around the room seeing everyone staring at him, with smirks or confused faces. He looked towards Haechan who smirked at him as well. He then looked towards the door seeing Mark, Yukhei, and Renjun standing. Both Mark and Yukhei were shaking their heads in disappointment making Jeno roll his eyes.

"I guess I don't have a fight to stop." Renjun said shrugging with crossed arms as he walked away with Mark and Yukhei. Jeno cleared his throat and walked back to his seat as if nothing happened.

Jaemin then smiles victoriously to himself as the teacher entered the room. Might as well tease Jeno now.

And so he did. He had been teasing Jeno and railing him up during class hours. Purposely arching his back or swaying his hips not only catching Jeno's attention but as well as the others. He was glad to show Jeno that he could never get all of him. 

The day progressed and their class was tasked to clean the school corridor to help the janitors and to fasten the process. Jaemin was taking out the trash towards the back of the school when he felt like someone was following him.

Shrugging the feeling he started walking in an empty hallway near the back of the school. He looked around spooked by the aura of this part in school. He now knew why Haechan wanted to fix this area. 

He was walking quietly sometimes humming a song then stopping. His heart became heavy and his steps started to slow down as he heard something from behind him. He took a deep breath as he didn't look back not wanting to see what it was. His steps fasten as he started getting scared.

"Stop." He heard and he stopped in his tracks not knowing why. He felt motions behind his back and he was now planning how to escape there.

"Na Jaemin." The voice called out. Jaemin shuddered as the voice was near his ear and he felt the person's heat on his back. He didn't protest or anything knowing the owner of the voice. 

"What do you want?" Jaemin asked pissed not wanting the other to know he was terrified. There was a short silence and Jaemin heard nothing but sweeping and talking in the distance with his heart beating erratically.

"You."

Jaemin had found himself in a bathroom facing the mirror while the other was leaning on one of the doors of the cubicles with his hand inside his pocket and looking downwards.

"You like teasing me, huh?" The voice was now unfamiliar to Jaemin. It was deeper and the tone was different. He visibly gulped as the other raised his head, eyes dark.

"Showing everyone how much of a slut you are?" Jaemin's breath hitched as the man started to approach him. Standing right behind him.

"Are you that desperate, huh?" He asked again gliding a hand on Jaemin's face softly while the other traced his curves.

"Why? Can't you answer me, whore?" He grabbed Jaemin's jaw who let out a gasp.

"You like that? Being degraded?" He asked emitting no answer from Jaemin who now had his eyes closed. He was definitely turned on by what's happening but he had his pride still intact.

He gripped Jaemin's jaw tighter and his other arm circled Jaemin's hips.

"Answer me." He demanded and Jaemin let out a sound of pain. The latter simply nodded and finally let his pride go.

"Please..." Jaemin whispers as he felt uneasy in his pants.

"Please what?" He removed his hold on Jaemin's jaw and placed both hands on his hips. 

"Jeno-" He was cut off by his own moan when Jeno had spanked him.

"Don't call me by my name." The voice was really foreign. He had never heard Jeno use this type of voice.

"Please... Do something..." Jaemin had said feeling impatient already. Jeno snickered at that.

"Wow. After everything, you're now the one who's begging me?" Jeno was amused by the younger.

"Yes please, daddy." Jeno froze at the endearment liking how the word rolls on Jaemin's tongue.

"Do you want to be a good toy for daddy?" Jaemin eagerly nodded looking at Jeno through the mirror with a slight pout and puppy eyes.

"Then, on your knees." Jeno instructed and Jaemin followed facing Jeno and patiently waited for him to let his throbbing cock out.

Jaemin drooled at the sight of Jeno's hard-on. He didn't expect Jeno to be that big. He licked his lips waiting patiently as Jeno started slightly pumping his shaft. He tapped on Jaemin's lip and Jaemin gladly opened.

Jeno's hands found their way in Jaemin's hair as he slowly thrust in and out of Jaemin's mouth. He liked how Jaemin's glossed lips were around his cock, he looked so pretty like that. 

"Fuck. You're made for this."

The younger then looked up meeting Jeno's eyes that were filled with lust and pleasure. He hears Jeno's breathy groans as the tip of his cock hit the back of the younger's mouth. He was thankful that Jaemin didn't have a gag reflex.

"Such a good doll." Jeno praises him as he started thrusting faster. The room was filled with quiet groans and squealing sounds of Jaemin's mouth with Jeno's dick inside it.

"Fuck." Jeno muttered and Jaemin took it as a sign that he was near. He grabbed onto Jeno's balls and started fondling them while Jeno continued to thrust inside. The grip on his hair started to hurt as Jeno finally cummed inside his mouth.

"Fucking hell, Na Jaemin." He said as he pulled Jaemin up by his hair.

"Who told you to touch me?" Jeno asked Jaemin who started playing with his fingers with a pout.

"I'm sorry... Just wanted daddy to feel good." Jaemin said in a submissive voice. Jeno scanned his face that has drool on his chin and swollen lips. He wanted to ruin Jaemin more.

"Such a brat deserves a punishment." Jaemin's eyes widened mouth opening almost protesting when Jeno crashed his lips with the younger. He tasted himself inside the wet cavern as his tongue roamed it.

He pulled Jaemin by the hair to disconnect their lips then he saw Jaemin pout with the loss of contact. The younger was definitely different.

"Strip." Jeno commanded as he leaned against the sink and watched Jaemin take off his clothes little by little.

When Jaemin was stripped naked, Jeno scoured Jaemin's body that was small and fragile. His soft skin complemented his slightly pink dick. Jeno found it cute wanting to devour the younger.

"Come here." Jeno instructed and placed his hand out for Jaemin to take. Once Jaemin took it he pulled Jaemin close and started kissing his neck while his hands travel around the petite figure.

Jaemin was silently moaning and his hands found it's place on Jeno's biceps. Jeno then stood up and bent Jaemin on the sink. The younger was taken aback and was now facing the mirror. He looked at himself through the mirror and found different colored marks around his neck and collarbones. He flushed red liking the way it decorated his body.

"It's time for your punishment, doll. How about 10 spanks?" Jeno asked and Jaemin only stared at him with puppy eyes knowing that he had no say in it whatsoever.

"Daddy..." Jaemin tried and it works of course. Jeno was a weak guy for pretty boys.

"Let's do 8 since I enjoyed it." Jeno said and Jaemin just smiled. His expression changed when Jeno's hand landed on his ass' right cheek. He was both pleasured and hurt but the contact. Jeno continued giving 4 to each cheek that blossomed red.

Jaemin now had tears in his eyes and he looked fucked out. He wasn't gonna line when he almost cummed at the way Jeno spanked him. Jeno caresses Jaemin's cheek making the younger hiss in pain. He traced Jaemin's back upwards making it arch beautifully.

"Open up." Jeno demanded as he brought his fingers into Jaemin's mouth who accepted it delightfully coating it with saliva. When it was ought enough, Jeno started circling Jaemin's rim and pushed one finger in. He prepped Jaemin as his dick started to get hard again so he decided to eat the younger out.

Jaemin was surprised by the sudden contact of Jeno's tongue with his hole. The older placed both his hands spreads the younger's cheeks as he started eating him out. Jaemin's silent moans filled the place and he let out a particularly loud one when Jeno tenses his tongue now going in and out of the younger.

"F-fuck daddy..." Jaemin whined as he was deep in pleasure. after a few moments, Jeno stopped and kissed his hole and stood up. Jeno then stared as Jaemin's hole and started pumping his dick to align it on Jaemin's hole.

He then enters the younger slowly and waited for him to adjust to his size. When he felt Jaemin buck his hips backward, he started to thrust inside the younger.

The room was filled with lust, slapping sounds, grunts, moans, and groans; it was music to both Jeno and Jaemin. The older circled his arms around Jaemin's chest and the latter stood up still leaning on the sink.

"Such a slut... Being ruined within the school grounds." Jeno said right at Jaemin's ear. The younger was impossibly turned on by the words. Jeno then started playing with his nipples making the younger jolt upwards still being pounded into by Jeno.

"Hmm... Only a slut for you." Jaemin managed to say and Jeno cursed under his breath. 

A loud moan had escaped Jaemin's mouth signaling Jeno that he had found his prostate so Jeno kept pounding into him at an animalistic pace.

"D-Daddy, I'm cumming." Jaemin whined as his legs started to shake.

"Not yet, princess." Jeno said forgetting his whole ordeal with degrading Jaemin. Regardless, the younger had felt something turn in his stomach, not the cum, it somehow resembles butterflies maybe even moths, dragonflies, or fireflies. 

"Fuck. I'm coming."

"Inside me, please." With that being said, Jeno cummed inside Jaemin and told the younger he could come after. He rode out his high as both caught their breaths.

"Wow." Jaemin said dumbfoundedly. Jeno chuckled at that and he pulled out eliciting a moan from the younger. His cum slid down Jaemin's thighs collecting it with two fingers.

"Huh?" Jaemin let out as he looked behind him seeing Jeno smirk up at him and shoving both his fingers in.

"What the fuck, Jeno." Jaemin said moaning. 

"Didn't want to waste it." Jeno only shrugged. Both were now completely dressed and walked back to where they were supposed to be.

"You enjoyed that, didn't you?" Jeno cockily asked as they were headed back to the main corridor.

"Shut up." Jaemin snarked glaring at Jeno who laughed at his reaction.

"Didn't know the top student is a bottom." He received a slap on the shoulder given by Jaemin who had his eyebrows furrowed.

"How does it feel under me?" Jeno asked near Jaemin's ear. Jaemin's blood came rushing north. He was always above Jeno, especially in the academic setting.

"Never thought I'd top Na Jaemin in school." Jeno laughed loudly as Jaemin rapidly walked away. After being far from Jeno he started walking at a normal pace.

He stopped on his tracks when he felt something heavy on his shoulders. He saw that it was a navy blue blazer.

"You don't want to let people see your marks, wouldn't you?" Jeno said patting both Jaemin's shoulder and proceeds to walk leaving a flushing Jaemin behind.

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry for the mistakes i was overwhelmed by the sudden drop and I did not proofread this huhu n e ways SUPPORT NCT 2020 OMG love lots <33


End file.
